Conventionally, imaging devices provided with front, back, and top sheet metal casings have been manufactured and sold (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent publication No. 2000-227628). In such a conventional imaging device, the top sheet metal casing is secured at its side surfaces to the front or back sheet metal casing by screws.
However, in such a conventional imaging device configuration, the top surface of the top sheet metal casing is not secured to the front and back sheet metal casings. Therefore, for example, when the front or back sheet metal casing is deflected, a gap is created between the top sheet metal casing and the front or back sheet metal casing, which is undesirable in appearance.
To solve such a problem, one possible option is to provide screw holes in the top surface of the top sheet metal casing and secure the top sheet metal casing at the top surface to the front and back sheet metal casings. However, such a configuration is undesirable from the perspective of design because of the screw holes provided in the top surface of the top sheet metal casing.